1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a seat, used in vehicles, offices and other places where a frequent change of the seating position is required in order to adjust to the user's requirements.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The technical and operational requirements concerning the driver's seats, which increase the comfort of use, besides the seating inclination angle, also determine the angles of inclination of the seating compared to level, within (+/−) 10°. The change of the position of the seat should be performed as quickly as possible and without the use of force on the part of the driver.
Previous solutions have used eccentric mechanisms for the positioning of the seat. Screw mechanisms were also used, as well as locking slide mechanisms.
These solutions, in order to improve the comfort of use, were also implemented in office seats, leisure seats and others.
In all such solutions the positioning is performed by changing the relative position of screw mechanisms, eccentric mechanisms or slide mechanisms, without the possibility of initial positioning of the seat by the user's body balance. The change of the position of the seat usually required the user to raise above the seat.